Underneath the Pants
by Chibi-Onee-chan
Summary: Everyone knows Yukimura's got a feminine face, which could mistake him as a girl under the right circumstances. Well, after some pestering and a bet with Marui, Niou's got to know the truth: Is Yukimura really a guy? ...T for slight swearing.


**So after a conversation with my friend while playing the Sims 3 on her ps3, I came up with this. I'd mention what the conversation was about, but we kinda sorta decided not to talk about it ever again XD Anyway, enjoy!**

**Setting: **Rikkai Dai  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I DO NOT own Prince of Tennis in any way, shape, or form!

* * *

><p>Niou knew the rumors.<p>

He didn't really listen though. The rumor was that Yukimura was really a girl. Niou would laugh at the thought. There's no way a girl would be the "Demigod of Rikkai" ...right? Well, after much pestering from fellow classmates (and a bet with Marui) Niou had to know he truth, and there was only one way to do that.

Pants the Rikkaidai Tennis Captain.

Sure it seemed crazy. He wouldn't live if he didn't get away after doing it. But he'd seen the signs. Yukimura was the first in and the last one out of the changing rooms; though some might debate it was because he was captain. Yukimura was the quickest to change; He would be done before Niou could blink. Yukimura always stood away from everyone else except Sanada. Well, he had to do it. Once and for all, and Niou had one week to do it.

Operation Pants Yukimura Take One:

It was during practice. The regulars were running laps, Niou next to Marui, and he spotted Yukimura just a bit up ahead. Marui popped his gum.

"You know what to do," Marui said. "If Yukimura's a girl, it's my win."

"I know, I know." Niou sighed. Whoever was pantsing Yukimura was decided by rock-paper-scissors. Niou still thought Marui cheated. He took in a breath (possibly his last), and darted forward in a sprint. He caught up to Yukimura in seconds, and quickly made the motion to pull down the sweat pants. Niou furrowed his eyebrows, and almost tripped at the sight. Yukimura was wearing the school uniform pants under his sweats. Damn damn damn damn! He had to get away-

"Niou." Yukimura stated with a deadly aura.

"It was Jackal's idea!" Niou randomly yelled, sprinting off away from the tennis courts.

It was safe to say Niou hid the rest of practice.

Operation Pants Yukimura Take Three: 

Niou let a day pass before trying again. The day before Marui had tricked Jackal into doing it, but the half-Brazilian was caught before he even got close.

Niou had a plan. If Yukimura wore his pants under his sweats, then all Niou needed to do was get him during the school day. Lunch would be the best, and the trickster knew that his captain ate on the roof with Yanagi and Sanada.

So now nearing the end lunch, Niou peeked out the roof door, seeing the three standing to leave the spot. He made himself hidden within a corner, watching as the three followed out. Yukimura was the last one out. Niou swallowed hard, taking another possible last breath. He sprang into action and tugged on Yukimura's pants. He sweated nervously. Yukimura was wearing a belt. Son of a-

"Niou." Yukimura stated with the deadly aura.

"It was Bratling's ideas!" Niou shouted repeatedly as he made his escape down the stairs.

It was safe to say that Niou did not show up at all the rest of the day or the next.

Operation Pants Yukimura Take Five:

Marui attempted yesterday, but failed and was caught by Sanada.

This would be it though. Niou coincidentally overheard Yukimura asking Sanada where a good belt could be bought because his broke. And it was going to be a team effort this time.

It was the locker room, afternoon practice was just ending. Niou was sweating like a mad man without his shirt, after being forced to run lap after lap by Sanada. He was afraid if he stopped he would be killed by the captain. The trickster glanced behind him, slipping on a shirt, seeing Yukimura beginning to change warily. Marui shot him a look, urging him to do it. Niou took a deep breath. He spotted Sanada a ways off. Perfect. Niou turned around with Marui and attacked at once. Everyone stopped and stared, Sanada going for them when Jackal "accidentally" tripped him. Marui tackled Yukimura and Niou pulled down the uniform pants. The two quickly looked to see-

"TARUNDORU!" Sanada gripped the collars of the two.

"It was Yagyuu's idea!" Niou exclaimed, fearing for his life suddenly.

"It was Akaya's idea!" Marui added in a hurry. Yagyuu sighed and Akaya tensed.

"Niou. Marui." Yukimura's voice sliced right through the tension. The two both felt shivers go up their spines...

And never again did Niou nor Marui ever question their captain's gender.

* * *

><p><strong>The most random fic I've come up with. What Yukimura did at the end is unknown~ Anyway, review please!<strong>


End file.
